There is an enormous amount of information being created, gathered, and stored on networks and computing systems. Moreover, the evolving nature of the networks, for example, means there is an equally evolving and changing set of data being created and deleted. Thus, a search at any point in time becomes a snapshot of the data. Searches on local systems can be a more stable and fixed set since the data typically changes less frequently. However, in both cases, the ability to not only obtain the same set of results and/or but also maintain the same query over time can be problematic. Additionally, it can be desirable to maintain the query and search results in a more focused context such as a document. This can then become the vehicle for sharing queries and search results.
There are many search providers and searches are becoming increasingly important as a means for obtaining general sets of related information from the billions of potential documents that can be available for the search on the Internet or network, and the large number of files being stored on local computing systems. Additionally, people are also beginning to think about aggregated searches that combine different queries from different data sources.
There is no way to maintain or “hardwire” a query or multiple queries to a file or page. This includes the creation of the query, as well as maintaining the query over the lifecycle of the file it is contained within.